weird creatures
by allissrose
Summary: In which Lucy goes to school and decides she's in love with the first pink-haired goth boy she sees. And so starts a misfit love story to end them all. —nalu. multichap. AU.
1. one

"There's a sophomore on my bus with pink hair."

"...Yeah, hi to you, too, thanks, my summer was totally great, even though _you_ _never called me,_ so apparently you don't miss me at all. How are _you_ doing?"

"No, Lev, you don't get it—his hair is _pink._ Like, baby-butt pink. And he smells like cigarettes. He wears guy-liner and like, weird lizard-lookin' green contacts. Hold on. I snapped a pic." Lucy held up her phone. "Y'see?"

"Lucy I really don't care about some stupid goth-boy who rides your b— Oh."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "I told you."

"He can't actually look like that."

"Totally. I couldn't make this stuff up."

Levy took the phone and crossed herself. "And his arms...are they really as...?"

"Huge? Hell, yeah. I'm telling you, Levy, this kid was made in a freaking _lab._ He talks like a chimp. And did you know he eats his orange peels? Like, _all of it?_ He says that he has 'vitamin C deficiencies'. It's so freaky to watch."

There was a long pause.

"Still, though," Levy said eventually. "You gotta admit."

Lucy groaned. "Trust me, I don't want to—"

"I dunno if it's the lighting or what, but is he always this...?"

"Freakishly hot? Yeah." She huffed. "And the photo doesn't even start. Just wait till you see him in the flesh—it's like...he's so _un_ sexy that it really turns you on. Gah." She threw her hands up. "His hair is like cotton candy. I just want to gobble him up so bad."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "You just disturbed me enough for the entire year."

"Just you wait, Levy," Lucy said, grabbing Levy's tiny arm and hauling her down the hallway. "I know his first period, and when you meet this Natsu kid he'll disturb you enough to make you _explode_." Only when they turned the corner did she remember to add, "But I _did_ miss you all summer, Lev. You _know_ I did. And I'm sorry I never called you."

The creases in the tiny girl's forehead faded along with her anger. Levy knew Lucy loved her with all the weirdness and passion she had; but she had a temper that needed soothing. It was always nice to hear it again. You can't handle much separation, after all, when you only have one friend.

Even if that friend is a little different, like Lucy. And even if that friend had a thing for freaky handsome boys, like Natsu.

Even if that friend was stalking that freaky handsome boy across campus...like they were doing right now.

"You're like a pigeon with one foot," Levy told Lucy's marching back. "You're kind of adorable. But also pathetic. And also you can't keep your balance and you dump your shit on people's feet."

"Good one." Her back didn't turn. "I'll put it in my book."

The book, titled _Lucy's Work in Progress,_ was a two-year, ongoing project that she wouldn't let anyone but Levy touch. Three hundred pages of elves and absent fathers. Her protagonist was a boy with a cat, whisked away by fairies. It featured an epic, star-crossed romance with loads of weeping, plus some roses and heartfelt speeches tossed in for pure sentimentality.

Overall, the book was everything that frank, levelheaded Lucy Heartfilia wasn't: fluffy. Melodramatic. Comfortable with _luurrve._ The two leads fell for each other in one freaking _day,_ for crying out loud. Could you even _imagine?_

Oh — but not until today, Lucy.

You couldn't imagine the feeling before today.

* * *

 **A/N:** 1\. high school is super freaking weird guys.  
2\. this is the first fic that i'm gonna keep fluffy as hell. so if there's any dying or crying, toss me in a fire, k?  
3\. totally plan on making this a neat, sweet multichap, so be wonderful and give me your opinion so i can power up my writing juice? love you all - mwah


	2. two

Natsu was fifteen, but he could pass for older if he wanted. He was tall enough, strong enough. Like a lot of lanky guys, he walked with stooped shoulders to make himself look smaller.

His hair used to be black, and his eyes hazel, before he altered both. His skin was honey brown—that he left alone. He had a softly accented voice and a raspy, quiet laugh, which he rarely ever used. Unable to keep still, he tapped his fingers or his feet often to imaginary music. He had pretty bad ADHD.

Natsu liked rock music and Kool-aid and oranges and pretty girls.

But he was a smart boy. Practical. With parents who divorced when he was eleven years old.

Too clever to believe in a fairy tale love.

It was before the bell when he received the first attack.

Lucy Heartfilia, resident weirdo, stomped into his classroom without any explanation. A little blue-haired pixie girl chased after her on legs short as sticks. The pixie was sort of beautiful, sweet-faced and wide-eyed. Her baby blue hair was wild, but the dye suited. Natsu would know. No one _felt_ hair like he could.

And—well.

He _did_ really like Lucy Heartfilia's hair.

Maybe her eyes were all right, too. Decent teeth. She had the right lady bits. Not exactly a hag, was she?

Pity she was so annoying.

"See, Levy?" She planted in front of him, gesturing to parts of his face like a museum tour guide. "Observe the cotton candy hair. Note the guy-liner. Appreciate the lizardiness of the specimen's contacts."

"A _specimen,"_ Natsu repeated. Pixie shrugged; her face conveyed loud and clear that she wasn't a willing participant in this.

"If you take a look at the mouth...mmm. Nice mouth, actually. But _inside_ the mouth, if you're lucky, you'll see bits of orange peels in the teeth. And he probably has very orange-y breath." Lucy made eye contact for the first time. "Natsu. Breathe in Levy's face."

"I'd prefer you don't," Pixie chimed. She had a pretty voice, too. "If it doesn't hurt your feelings."

"Not at all." He fixed Lucy with narrowed eyes. "And I'm not a _specimen_ of anything. Unless it's of...like...perfect hotness or something."

His response seemed to delight her; she scoffed and cuffed his head gently with her hand. "Hot? _You?_ Yeah right. No offense, Natsu—I'm not a bully, and I know you're probably nice and funny—but you're more like an example of perfect _goth_ ness."

Honestly. How rude.

"You're stereotyping again," he told her.

"Well, this morning you _did_ call me...what was it? Oh yeah...a busty bozo with a Twinkie for a brain."

"Because you asked me if I was a _vampire."_

"Because you're wearing makeup!"

"So?! You are, too!"

"I'm allowed to!"

"Says who?" he challenged, arms crossed.

For once, she fell silent. Stumped. Her brow furrowed into a million lines, and she squinted at him with her weirdly pretty, doe-brown eyes. Which were lined, incidentally, with makeup. Like every sophomore girl's.

"I dunno, Natsu. The world... _society._ God. Whoever makes the rules."

He shrugged. "I just think the rules are stupid."

"I think you're both stupid," Levy pointed out. "But by all means. Carry on."

Lucy ignored her, too busy forming an argument about the undeniable oddness of Natsu Dragneel. Finally, her eyes lit up with a new argument. "Okay, but I wear makeup because I want to be pretty."

"Wouldn't you want guys to be pretty, too?"

"But..." Lucy sputtered. "Guys _are_ pretty. Without it. It's not like they need it, not the way girls do."

"That's a terrible argument," he huffed. "Our bus driver ain't wearing makeup, and he's so gross you can't look at him straight on. Plus you're a girl, and you'd still be pretty without all the stuff you have on."

 _Pretty?_ Lucy flushed. It wasn't like she cared—that much—what he thought of her. But, still: Natsu thought she was _pretty_. Levy McGarden was beautiful; but Lucy could still look appealing to him, even next to her fairy of a best friend.

"But then why do you wear it, goth boy?" Her voice held no sting, only sincere curiosity.

Sincere curiosity was okay.

"'Cause I think it looks good on me," he said casually. "Sounds vain, but ain't everything we do to this exterior part vain? It makes you look prettier, and it makes me look prettier, too. 'Cause I feel more comfortable in it than out. 'Cause it's more... _me-ish._ 'Cause all sorts of reasons, Lucy Heartfilia. It reflects my insides. Just like the contacts, and the hair, and the black clothes, and everything else." He shrugged again. "I guess I'm just...goth?"

Lucy considered for a moment, before nodding. He guessed it made enough sense.

Natsu exhaled deeply with relief. Jesus—so many questions. She probably bothered poor little Pixie girl halfway to hell.

"She does think you're hot, by the way," Levy piped up. "I think the exact description was...'so unsexy I want to eat him'. Or something like that." Her face, moon-pale and lovely, was mischievous. It made her look even more like a fairy.

Lucy didn't even deny it. She was, always, weirdly earnest. It kinda freaked him out.

"We'll speak again, goth-boy," she said. "Gotta go. Come on, you evil thing." She scooped up Levy like a puppy and carried her away, easy as air.

Natsu just sort of stared at her retreating back. Blankly. What was a normal reaction to a weird creature like _her,_ anyway? Ugh. Damn him.

Already, he almost missed her.

* * *

 **notes:** hope you enjoyed!


	3. three

"I think I need a cat."

Levy's laughter trilled—yes, _trilled,_ like a songbird's—across the narrow hallway. She chewed her asparagus hard before saying, "You need a cat like you need cancer, Lu. What you need is a _boyfriend._ "

"Boyfriend." Scoffing, mumbling. "Pah." And then, "I would rather date a cat."

Lucy and Levy were wedged between two broken vending machines in the math pod, eating sandwiches. Levy: weird grilled fish and avacado thing. Lucy: cheesy bacon goodness. Levy was crazy with her food; she ate whole-grain _everything_ and actually drank that weird, bitter-tasting kale smoothie shit they advertised for vegan diets.

Which was why the tiny thing's growth was so stunted, according to Lucy. Blame it on the kale.

"And _why_ do you need a cat, weirdo?" Levy asked with raised eyebrows.

"To fill the void of aching loneliness in my heart." She frowned. " _Obviously."_

"Okay...see, now we're getting into the thing where I don't know if you're kidding. And I don't know if I should, like, be really concerned. I feel mildly concerned right now."

"How mild is mild?"

"I'll call your mom on you," Levy threatened.

Lucy stopped frowning and said, placating, "Just kidding." She laughed. "I _actually_ want a cat for lunch purposes only. Barbecue kitty? Y'know I think they actually might eat that in Asia somewhere—"

Levy gagged on her avocado. "You're _horrible_!"

"Drawing the line at cats?" Lucy said smugly. "Hypocrite. That shit you eat could nourish bunnies, Levy. Not people."

Scowling, Levy mockingly stuck her nose in the air and let out a rich-white-girl " _hummph"_. "Well this shit is _way_ more nourishing than, than a, a fucking _baby_ _cat,_ so _there."_

She held her outraged expression for a full five seconds, until Lucy smiled, and then _she_ smiled, and then Lucy giggled, and then...Levy's faked wrath kinda dissipated, like smoke. From a barbecue. With a screaming kitten on it.

Oh, the lovely nightmares she'd have tonight.

"You freak," Levy said gently. "Walk me to English. Tell me about Natsu."

"Okay."

So they talked about Natsu, in kind tones. They both liked Natsu, in their own way. To describe him right was hard. _Sweet,_ Levy proclaimed him _._ "Like, you wouldn't expect him to be. But then you talk to him. And there it is: he's just kinda _sweet."_

Creases appeared on Lucy's brow. She looked at a smiling Levy, and then at her phone, where she'd been looking at the picture of Natsu she'd snapped on the bus.

Levy, smiling. Natsu, _sweet_. Levy...beautiful, small and perfect as a teacup with a fairy inside.

Thinking hurt for a moment; Lucy stopped. Stopped her mind from straying to scenarios where her weirdo—her goth boy—and lovely Levy McGarden would ever...

Thinking _hurt_.

She felt unreasonably vulnerable. Like she was one of those shady plants, a flower that preferred dark places, that was shoved into the sunlight and felt itself shriveling. Sunlight? No.

Her problem was that she was shoved into _Natsu._ Natsu of the pink hair, of the gothiness, and of the (weirdly hot?) guy-liner. Owner of the raspy laugh and the toothy smile.

Object of Lucy's heart-pounding, sweeping, _terrifying_ first crush.

Seriously. She would much rather have a cat than a crush. Or at least both: one to cuddle with while crying about the other.

God, her life was a mess.

.

.

Meanwhile Natsu, the object-of-first-crush, was furiously Googling.

He started this only after he finished furiously eavesdropping.

No one sat around him, but this wasn't his fault. See, you rarely meet a guy who's around sixteen blessed with the gift of functioning like a nice, civilized human. This was how Natsu said, politely: _kids are dicks._

Being yourself never came free; otherwise the halls wouldn't be a sea of bodies all to similar to distinguish. So Natsu (who was brown, goth, and just plain _odd)_ paid the price in injured pride. He patiently weathered slurs and sneers and laughter. Homophobic comments. Racist comments. Splices of the two.

Kids were dicks, and that's why Natsu lacked friends. There were the goth crew - he'd fall in with them eventually, of course. But he was still waiting.

So not wanting to sit at a table alone, he tucked himself into a broom closet near the two broken vending machines. He ate pasta; it was pretty good. Then he spent a very interesting half hour listening to Lucy and Levy—pixie and weirdo, as he thought of them—talk about school, and barbecued kittens, and...

And him?

Like he said. Interesting.

That's what he was Googling: _do people barbecue kittens?_

(Turns out a very disturbed group of people tried to stick a cat on hot coals in an apartment complex in Missouri. The cat, heartbreakingly, received such severe burns it was put to sleep. Truly morbid stuff.)

Sure, he felt creepy listening in on girls like that. But _still._ Levy, the small one, analyzed the inner workings of his "sweetness". Lucy, the crazy one—the one he liked despite trying not to—simply called him "a fluffy pink ball of weird", in a voice not without fondness.

Then the conversation happened.

"Levy? D'you...like him?"

"Natsu?" A laugh. "'Course. Where've you been? We were literally just talking about that."

"Oh." Lucy's voice was hard and flat. "So, then. You'll ask him out and all."

"What?" the pixie said, sounding surprised. "OOHH. You think I _like..._ oh no, Lu, never. He's really great...but he's basically the opposite of my type."

"Opposite, huh?" Natsu could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you into preppy guys who wear cologne and polo shorts and play golf with their rich grandparents?"

Inside the closet, Natsu snorted. That was as far away from his own personality as you could get.

"No," Pixie chuckled. "I'm into boys my best friend isn't so obviously _crushing_ _on_."

Natsu stopped breathing.

For a second, he wondered if there was a terrible mistake. Maybe he heard them wrong, or...or Levy was using very subtle sarcasm he couldn't detect, or...

Or maybe Lucy actually _liked_ him. That was...weird. Lucy was the resident wacko, but she was also creative and pretty and smart. She could probably do all sorts of cool stuff, like photography or folding origami or some weird shit. (She folded cranes on the bus sometimes.) All Natsu had going for him was a steady hand with eyeliner.

His ears strained to hear Lucy's reply, but they were already gone; their voices faded into the hallway.

Nah. Levy was probably just joking. She _had_ to be joking—nothing else made sense.

But insensibly, a small part of him hoped mightily that she wasn't. And he wasn't sure why: Did he like Lucy? Would he still like Lucy if he didn't have cause to believe that Lucy liked him? Did...did he even _want_ to like someone like Lucy?

God.

His life was. Such. A. _Mess_.

* * *

 **notes:** btw that cat thing, in missouri? that actually happened. enjoy the nightmares, my friends.  
(also, you like? dislike? lemme know! mwah again.)


	4. four: in the mind of a natsu

**notes:** this gets weird. also, you guys are so lovely. goth natsu is blushing from all the love.

* * *

 ** _In the Head of a Natsu..._**

 ** _...Struggling to Have a Romantic Epiphany_**

 **.**

 **.**

There's rules on how to do this. Right? Like, unspoken rules. Silent but obvious. Maybe I should call her or text her or something.

Okay, good, Natsu. That's good, except: you don't have a phone, or her number, and this chick is nuts anyway so you should really just leave her alone.

(But she smells nice...)

So what? Gasoline smells nice. Go inhale a noseful of _that._ There's no risk of weirdness or... _biting_ there, as a plus. Find yourself a nice, goth sophomore to write death poetry with, and forget about weird blondes who make fun of your makeup.

But—

SHH, CHILD.

She's so pretty, though—

Uh, what are you, a twelve year old girl? _Pretty?_ For real. Stop talking to yourself and...go play football or something. Get your manhood back.

I hate football.

Dumbass, I _know._ We're the same person—except, somehow, I ended up being the _not-an-idiot_ one.

Does Lucy like football?

THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE, BOY. Oh god, how did I end up being stuck in this person's head? I deserve so much better. Like, your manhood ship sailed the second you started putting gunk on your face.

Levy said Lucy thinks it's _hot,_ though.

Oh, don't puff out your chest like you're _proud_ of something. You're GPA merits tears, you got no friends, and the one person who likes you is nicknamed Loony Lucy. I don't think words can _express_ the all-encompassing failure that is your life.

It's your life, too, man. We're in the same body.

Oh nooo. _No,_ no no no no. Haha. That's funny. See, I'm the smart Natsu—the _real_ Natsu—and _you're_ the lovestruck parasitic dumbo who's hitching a ride in _my_ head. Hear that? Parasitic? IT'S A BIG-ASS WORD FOR YOUR SMALL-ASS BRAIN. I will go to college and you will...clean Honeybuckets and moon over hot crazy girls like Loony Lucy!

Hey, I never said that I was mooni— AHA. I flippin' _got_ you, dude.

...What?

Aha-freaking-ha. You said it. You. Said. It. Bad play, man. And you're the so-called "Smart Natsu".

I _am_ the smart one. Listen, dumb Natsu, I'm pretty dang sure anything dumb that was said came from _your_ side of the, the, um...consciousness. TWO BIG WORDS. Oh, dear. Try not to _faint,_ stupid. (Can you faint in your own head?)

Well, well, well, my dear smart Natsu. The tables have turned. I know you can't see this right now, because we're in the same body, and our body's busy eating pasta. But just visualize that I have a mustache. And visualize a flippin' _epic_ villainous mustache twirl.

Get to the point, moron.

You think Lucy is _hot,_ do you now?

...Eh?

You're thinking about "hot crazy girls like Lucy," you say. Interesting. Again, we're in the same body, but my soul is thoughtfully stroking its 'stache right now. It's a handlebar. Quite dignified.

Let's just hold on a second, here—

TOO LATE! You said it, you said it, you freaking _announced_ it to my brain. You _like_ Loony Lucy, genius. You're basically _entranced._ How's THAT big-ass word doing in YOUR small-ass brain?

Okay, first of all, you're enjoying this way too much.

You bet your balls I am!

O _kay!_ Fine! I like Loony Lucy! What's the big deal, dumbo?

The big deal _is,_ genius, that we've for once in our lives (or...same life—whatever) reconciled our emotions. And that is a _huge_ deal, dude. We're goth. Angst is _life._

Hmph. Yeah, so?

So if we reconcile over her—Lucy—out of all things, then this means this is kinda serious. I mean face it, dude. We ain't exactly the crushing type.

Yeah. Great. Crushes. Angst. Real high school experience. I still don't understand what any of this means for us.

It means...okay. It means a few things. Number one: we're getting a phone, number two: we're getting Lucy's number. Number three, we text her a little. And then we make friends with her. And we see how this goes, or _where_ this goes. It might freak you out, but it's also pretty great. Okay?

...I just want you to remember this whole thing was your idea.

Dude, seriously. We're the same person.

I _know,_ Natsu.  
That just makes this whole thing so much more _stupid._

If this works, though, there's always time for therapy after!

You, affording a therapist? Pah. _I_ will be going to college, dumbo, and _you_ will be cleaning urinals for a dollar a day and wishing you were as smart as—

Oh, god. I _REALLY_ need some friends.


	5. five

Lucy went home.

It was an ill-fitting ending to a first day - and a first crush - but it was what it was. God, was she tired. Simply aching for her headphones and a can of Sprite.

Okay, so she didn't have much of a life after school. So what? Levy was busy, her mom was out. Creative writing class was canceled, since the teacher had eloped with a college freshman and moved to Maui.

Outside beckoned. Huge, gorgeous blue skies. Puffy little cartoon clouds; her head pounded like a heartbeat.

Some exercise never killed anyone, right?

Lucy put on her running shoes and hit the road.

Okay, so some explaining is called for, because obviously weirdos aren't athletic. And Lucy wasn't...very. But she ran often, joined the cross-country team, competed in charity races. All that practice must've made her a speeding bullet, no?

Actually, though - she sucked. Her stride lurched, like a stumbling kitten. Exhaustion disrupted the rhythm of her breathing. She was awesomely, epically _slow_. Plus she tripped, often in the most embarrassing way possible: on teachers, down stairs; pant-splitting, humiliating, absolutely _ludicrous_ falls.

And she really, really loved it.

Past the park. Through the woods, Lucy lurched, breath labored, feet aching like bruises. Toward the lake. Left at the pretty blue house.

Pause at the pretty pink and brown boy.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight before him. Lucy was gasping, hands at her gloriously wide hips. Sweat dripped off her ponytail. Her boobs - _he could see boobs!_ \- heaved up and down with her breathing.

She smelled something awful, but god _damn_ , he was a lucky guy.

"Hi, Natsu," she said.

Taken aback, Natsu just stared, mind blank. He might've waved, or said something. He couldn't remember; all that registered was surprise.

Her skin shone, face bright with exertion. "Natsu? Hello? You're not saying anything."

"You run?" he blurted. Then he flushed. "I mean, duh. Of course you run. You're in the middle of nowhere with running shoes. And you're all sweaty. Duh."

Lucy cringed and picked self-consciously at her tank top. "Oh, crap, I look totally gross. Don't I?"

He shrugged. "You look okay." Without thinking, he batted playfully at her ponytail. (His hand came away damp and stinky, but he discreetly wiped it on his pants. Like a gentleman.)

"I, um..." Awkward laugh. "I never see people out here when I run. I mean, the people in the house never come out. What...what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Besides ambushing joggers?"

"Runners," she corrected gently. "And yeah, besides that."

"The quiet's nice," Natsu said. "Lots of space. It's a good peaceful place to contemplate my inevitable death n' all." Though he hoped for a smile, he really wasn't kidding.

A smile indeed spread over her face, slow and lovely. "You're such a _goth."_

"Yeah well, you're such a weirdo."

"You took off your makeup."

"So did you."

"Actually," she argued, "mine sweated off."

"Mine decided I wasn't pretty enough and ran away."

Despite herself, Lucy laughed. She couldn't help it, he was just so... _cute._ Instead of his usual spikes, his pink hair laid flat against his forehead. Without eye-liner his eyes softened into a melty coffee-black, skin warm brown and smooth. If she could draw, she'd draw him. If she could sculpt, she'd sculpt him.

But she wasn't an artist. She just really wanted to kiss him.

Almost shyly (since when was she _shy?),_ she asked, "So...am _I_ pretty enough?"

"What?" Natsu looked surprised.

"Remember, you said...I'd still be pretty with all my gunk off? So it's off, Natsu. And? Am I still okay?"

 _You're beautiful._ The immediacy of the thought alarmed him, but it resonated with truth. Poetry-obsessed weird boys ruminate on the meaning of beauty a whole lot, and— Well, if anything meant beautiful, it was Lucy.

Way to be sappy, Natsu.

Just for his ego, he made a big show of leaning close to her face to inspect: her broad cheekbones, freckled nose, milk-skin and rose-lips. _Beautiful, beautiful, and...beautiful._ But still. Why couldn't he say it? She fidgeted, looking beyond uncomfortable.

This time way to be a _dick,_ Natsu.

"You're more than okay. Way more." And then he lamely tugged her ponytail again, unable to look at her. Smart Natsu in his head screamed: THIS IS WHY YOU'RE SINGLE, DUDE.

But the most beatific smile slipped across her face like a two-second sunset, and yes, he knew that sounded corny but he didn't care because she was so lovely and dammit he was _so into_ this girl that it _hurt._

That," she beamed, "was a shit answer."

"That," he said, "was such a white girl question."

His lips were pressed together hard, trying not to smile, but his eyes brimmed with some crazy emotion that lit his face like flame. His hands were tucked into his sweatshirt pockets. His left cheek dimpled.

 _Beautiful,_ Lucy thought. But she said nothing.

Suddenly Natsu cleared his throat. "It's sorta dark now. We should, um...prolly both go home."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Yeah. Um, I should. I guess I'll just—" She gestured vaguely towards the direction she came. "It was nice seeing you, Natsu Dragneel."

"You too, Lucy Heartfilia."

With an awkward head bop, she turned around and broke into a stilted jog.

Natsu called out, "Wait!" and cursed himself the second he did it. Lucy turned back, looking so hopeful that something fluttered in him. "It's really late, Luce. Maybe—if you're okay with it, I could drive you home. I have a truck. It's in that house that's, uh, well, the blue one over there. I'm still fifteen, but it's just a few miles, so...we should be okay."

"That's really nice, Natsu, but you don't need to bother—"

"You're not a bother," he blurted. "You're good company. I like you." He smiled a lopsided smile, and his face was so sweet she could've melted into goo. "Lemme drive you home."

She was so flustered she could only nod.

"Good," he said, grinning.

"Careful, Natsu," she said as the walked towards his garage. "If you keep being nice to me I'll forget that you think I'm weird."

"You _are_ weird." Natsu poked her. "You're nuts. You're a lunatic. You're the freaking _mythical creature_ of weirdness."

Deeply insulted, she snapped, "Listen, you goth-ass piece of guy-liner—"

"And that's exactly why I like you."

"Oh," Lucy said.

They drove in silence all the way home.


	6. six

**notes:** guys thank you ever so much for all of the feedback, it made me a smiley lunatic, really.

* * *

"What. The frickety frackety. Hell. Was. _That._ "

"Um?"

"That was _wrong._ So wrong. Everything in the world is wrong!"

"Hey," Levy said, twirling a finger around a blue lock of hair, "are you beefing about my haircut, or the...whole Natsu ignoring you thing? 'Cause screw you, the haircut's cute—"

"Of course it's _cute,_ Levy, you're always cute, you're gorgeous, you could wear a garbage bag and still look like a goddamn magical pixie elf. It's _him._ He's wrong." Lucy's scowl blared hate like a megaphone. "I just don't get it. Like, did I do something? Is he pissed? Is he just _stoned?"_

With a placating tone, Levy unballed Lucy's fists and said, "Okay. Hon. Natsu doesn't do drugs. And he likes you, you know he does. He said 'I like you' about a billion times."

The scowl stayed put.

Lucy knew it seemed like she was overreacting, but it's just that... she was _so_ sure of him that morning, so excited. So convinced that everything was perfect.

And at first, everything was. Her outfit, black converse, black jeans and a tight black hoodie, hugged and skimmed and made her look like the hottest goth chick on the block. For once her hair played nice. Even her teeth sparkled after five minutes of maniacal brushing.

Because oral hygiene matters, okay? Not because of...of any thoughts relating to kissing, or any other lip touching, or in fact anything at all to do with Natsu's mouth.

Natsu's cute, pink, ever-so-kissable mouth.

That she was so not thinking about.

Anyways, she'd been practically skipping through the halls, involuntarily scanning for spiky pink hair, before crashing, breathless, to a stop in front of the library. Pink hair had been sighted by the library doors. Natsu stood with his foot tucked against the wall, all in black, with earbuds looped around his (endearingly large?) ears. The book he held had a skull on the cover. (It looked like poetry. Depressing poetry. God that was sort of adorable, in a really strange way.)

 _Think of calm things, Lucy. Waterfalls. Rocks. Buddha. Yoga poses._

 _...I don't_ know _any yoga poses. Or only the funny ones that sound dirty._

 _I am so not getting calm._

Calm or not, though, Lucy steeled herself. Running her fingers through her hair—which stayed smooth, praise Buddha—she walked up to him and said, "Hi." Then, "So. Good book? Looks super cheery, huh?"

Natsu was so startled he almost dropped the book.

Eyes wide with surprise, he took in Lucy's—most likely super nervous—face. Then her boobs. Down to her pale hands. Further down to her black-jean-covered legs. He made a soft hum, the kind suggesting some kind of conversation will follow...

...before unexpectedly shoving his book in his bag and turning away from her. No warning. Just like that. He didn't smile apologetically, or nod, or even glare at her or scowl. Not a single word. He was simply there one moment, and then...gone.

Lucy stared after him, dumbfounded.

She was still standing there when Levy found her. Silent for a few seconds after Levy asked what happened. Mouth closed, eyes wide and stunned—like a kitten who'd just ran into a windowpane. She stood until the bell rang, whereupon Levy, discovering some superhuman strength, managed to tow Lucy all the way to first period and maneuver her into her desk.

There Levy reluctantly left her, mechanically taking out her notebooks with a glazed look on her face.

Three periods into the day, Lucy's shock ebbed. Transmuted, at first, into a confused anger. Later, all she could feel was beyond pissed off with herself.

What was she thinking, imagining Natsu liked her? Picturing smoothie dates, movies, Homecoming proposals? Seriously. _Homecoming?_ She didn't even go her freshman year. Levy went—with Gajeel Redfox, no less—and wound up moping miserably in the bathroom half the night. Levy ranted later that everything sucked: the food, her date, the crowded dance floor. Like _hell_ she wanted to go to Homecoming.

Especially with Natsu. Who stunk. Who was a stinky, awful boy.

"With terrible breath," Levy added, "weird hair, and appalling taste in girls...not appreciating how badass and beautiful you are... We'll burn down his house or graffiti his locker or something positively evil, okay? Promise."

"Yeah," Lucy said halfheartedly. (Natsu's breath smelled like mint.)

"You are _so amazing_ , Lu. You know? You're pretty and smart and he's a loser who's too dumb to figure out what he just missed out on. You can totally get anything you want, or any _one_ you want. So who needs that bastard when you have me, and I'm so fabulous?"

Lucy wrapped an arm around her friend and said, accurately, "Levy McGarden, you're the only love of my life I'm ever gonna need."

"Of course. We'll get married and adopt six babies and four cats."

Lucy laughed.

"You did mention a cat, didn't you?" Levy said.

"Instead of a boyfriend."

"Well I was wrong. Screw boyfriends. Embrace cats."

"So..." Lucy rubbed her chin, "...we're a lesbian couple now?"

"Madly in love. You'll publish _Lucy's Work in Progress,_ get super famous and support the whole family. I'll stay home and feed the cats."

"And the kids," Lucy pointed out. "They must need feeding."

"They can share the cat food."

"We are truly _awful_ parents, huh?" Lucy was smiling again, head tilted as she listened to Levy accuse her of abandoning their hypothetical family for the cold, corporate publishing world and coffee dates with handsome male authors. They were debating passionately about the breed, names, and appearance of their four cats—"Lucy, even if it's short for Katrina you _cannot_ name your cat 'Kat'. I mean, come _on_ "—when Lucy's text alert chimed from her backpack.

"Was that your phone?" Levy said, suspicious.

"Please. No one texts me but you."

"Your mom?"

"She always calls. Hates texting. Says it wrecked the social skills of the current generation."

"Well, check already."

"Hold on a sec." Lucy fished her phone out of her backpack and turned it on while Levy waited impatiently.

"Wait." She squinted hard at her screen. "Someone _did_ text me...Hmm, don't know this number."

Suddenly, Lucy turned white as a sheet. She released a weird half-moan, half-scream and snapped her phone shut, barely even able to take a breath before Levy started jumping at her saying "What? What is it?! _What's it say?_ I swear if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW—"

Lucy shook her head, curled forward as if she were about to hurl. God, _would_ she hurl? Hurling didn't seem unreasonable—she would feel steadier right now on a freaking tightrope, during an _earthquake,_ than she did after reading that text.

"Lu, for God's sake, end the suspense already—"

Wordlessly, Lucy thrust the phone into her friend's hands.

Several tense seconds passed as Levy read.

"Oh," she said. "Huh." Levy ran a hand through her blue curls. "Wow. Talk about mixed signals."

"Mixed signals," Lucy echoed faintly. "Causing all that freaking out, and then he—?"

"I _know._ Unbelievable." Levy blinked several times. The information processed slowly. As if she somehow still might have misunderstood, she read the text one more time aloud.

 _hi. this is natsu, btw. i'm at Erza's. the bakery/coffee place across the street from school. come and hang out? bring levy 2 if she wants - someone's here who wants 2 talk 2 her. also cake is on me._

Lucy and Levy stared at each other for a minute.

"So." Levy shrugged. "I don't know. You hungry?"

"A little..." Sigh. "I do love cake."

"Me too."

"It's criminal to pass up on free cake."

"I know."

"Well, then—" Lucy fidgeted. "we go, I guess?"

"Just for the cake," Levy said quickly.

"Of course," Lucy said with many vigorous nods. "Cake only. Natsu's singular purpose is to pay for all the cake we can swallow."

"Or carry. I can carry at least five cakes out the door with me for later. Which is _impressive,_ okay, because I happen to be really, _really_ small."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Trust me, I know." As the walked out together, Levy mused, "Hey, how many of Erza's cakes do you think we could fit inside my dad's garbage truck? At least a couple thousand?"

"Oh, God. I'll pray for Natsu's soul."

* * *

 **notes:** stay tuned for cake date.


	7. seven

Was this a date? Lucy had to wonder. A cute, totally wacko boy asked her to coffee. He was gonna pay. It involved properly sitting down, menus, forks scooping cakes into mouths, looking at those pink Natsu lips from across the table...

...with Levy. Who he asked her to bring along.

Do people bring their best friends with them in dates?

 _It's not a date,_ she scolded herself. _You don't want it to be a date. He treated you like crap this morning, and not even a cake the size of a freaking stadium could fix that._

Lucy drew on the shreds of courage left after the morning from hell. In front of her, the doors of Erza's cafe silently mocked: Open me, chicken. Pass me. Beat me; I'm literally all that stands between you and that sweet, pink treat of yours. If you dare.

"Just _dare_ already, stupid," Levy said crossly. "I'm hungry." She whacked Lucy hard with a book half the size of the doors, propelling her through them like a bowling ball knocking back pins.

"What the hell?" Lucy sputtered, grabbing at chairs to regain her balance.

"You take too long."

"You're nuts."

"I'm not myself when I'm hungry."

"Oh don't quote freaking Snickers commercials at me, you looney tune." Lucy looked around. Realized she's standing in the cafe by herself: Levy still outside, the redheaded baker popping in and out of the back room. But there was a glaring omission of spiky pink hair.

"He's not here." The words sounded strange, tinny.

"What?" Levy's eyebrows (also blue) shot up past her hairline. "What do you mean, he's not here? Of course he's here."

"I mean, he's. Not. Here. See that dumb afro of his anywhere? Or his dumb smile? This building's Natsu-less, Levy, okay so can we just go home."

But her best friend's mouth went flat, and she refused to move. "Hold on, Lu. Not so fast. Or should I say—"

Lucy groaned.

"—Nat- _su_ fast?"

A record-breakingly bad pun. Even for Levy.

"That was awful," Lucy started to say, at the same time laughter—loud, _boyish_ laughter—resonated behind her. Before she turned around, she just knew.

The building was now Natsu-full.

Living proof, he stood there with an expression not quite smiling, but definitely not guilty. He looked calm. Friendly and open. He looked the exact opposite of how Lucy felt.

"Hi," he said.

A breathtaking response from Lucy Heartfilia: "...Hi?" Okay, she _had_ to redeem herself. Deep breath, and try again: "So. I didn't see you much around school today."

He shrugged. _Shrugged._ "You want some cake? They have really good cake here. And I know you like cake 'cause the bus driver caught you eating some on the bus, and he made you spit out your mouthful into the garbage. He's a mean old shit, huh?"

"Lucy calls him Mister McFart," Levy piped up.

He smiled. "Accurate. And very mature."

Suddenly, the situation broke into pieces Lucy just couldn't connect. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't him smiling the patent gooey smile at her, acting like nothing weird ever happened. It definitely wasn't _her_ feeling off-balanced, when this date was meant to shame _him._

(Not a date, Lucy. Not. A freaking. Date.)

She channeled her most disapproving, sarcastic self. "Natsu, look—"

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, _what?_ " she said, blinking at him.

Shuffling a little, he flicked back a pink lock of hair. "About today, this morning, near the library? Sorry. It ain't cool, what I did. I get it if you're mad 'cause I'd definitely be mad, if I were you. But...ugh. This is gonna sound really, _really_ stupid." He peeked at her nervously.

Lucy wasn't impressed.

Still, she listened, because at that moment a tiny, perfect cheesecake appeared on her table, with little chocolate hearts. And she was mad, sure. But that cheesecake smelled good the way only free food can smell.

So Natsu launched into his story.

"First of all," he started, "I like you. Which I think you know now, because of all the stupid frilly hearts on the cake (I don't _do_ frilly, usually. Or hearts). And you make me nervous sometimes, 'cause you're totally weird and I never know what you'll do next."

"Hey!" Lucy protested.

"It's a compliment, okay? Anyway, I like you; as in a dumb-frilly-hearts kind of like, not a friendship like. You looked amazing this morning."

"But why did you—"

He _sshed_ her (rudely, in her opinion). "I'm _getting_ to that. So you showed up looking amazing, and I wanted to tell you that, I was _about_ to tell you that, but..."

"Yes?" Lucy asked, getting frustrated at this point.

He groaned. "I told you this is gonna sound stupid."

"I don't really care, Natsu. You have five seconds for me to finish this delicious tiny cake, and then I'm leaving, so hurry up."

"But..."

"Spit it out, will you—"

"...I ate a bag of Funions for breakfast and washed it down with coffee," he admitted sheepishly. "My breath smelled like _death_."

Again, Lucy expected more of a "I met a hot girl at the mall yesterday who's way more goth than you, and wants to have all my angsty goth babies". She'd never flustered a boy before, and she _definitely_ flustered Natsu, who looked so nervous he might've passed out. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, she had the wonderful Levy to say it for her.

"Um, what the HELL, NATSU???"

And then Levy McGarden got _all up in his grill._

Your breath? You blew off Lucy, my baby, the most precious thing in the world because of a bag of FUNIONS?"

"Wait," Natsu protested, "I did tell you it sounded— hey, ow! Shit, Levy."

Levy whacked him with her book. Which he totally deserved, Lucy thought, nodding gratefully.

"You're so, like, _supernaturally_ stupid, Natsu! You think Lucy cares about your stinky breath?" It was almost funny seeing Natsu panicky in front of a girl literally half his size. "Have you seen Lucy, like ever? She's a total—"

 _Beautiful amazing badass,_ Lucy gloated to herself. _Preach it, my friend._

"—total mess! The human manifestation of a train wreck."

Okay. So that's not what she wanted to hear.

"I mean," Levy said eagerly, just getting the ball rolling, "she has food tangled in her hair. She wears the same bra for a week straight. She eats Skittles off the floor, Natsu. _Really old Skittles._ You think she's gonna judge you when her room looks like a tornado just blew—"

"YEESH LEVY OKAY," the irritated blonde broke in. "I think he gets the freaking picture." Her face burned. Great, not only did her best friend advertise her slobbishness to her cute goth crush, she just discovered her cute goth crush...liked to eat Funions for breakfast.

And why was her cute goth crush smirking at her?

"So," Natsu said, "...same bra all week, huh? You must hate laundry— OW! Jesus."

He raised his arm to block Lucy's backpack flying straight towards his head. But he missed anyway, and she enjoyed it very much.

Natsu rubbed the sore spot on his head, eyes wide. "You got good aim."

"Six years of baseball, fool."

His face broke out into a huge smile. "If I let you hit me again, will you go out with me?"

Lucy considered this for a moment. The offer tempted her. But on one hand, it was a shame to mess up his pretty, pretty skin.

"How about we make a deal," she said. "If I say yes, you buy me a cake. A big cake; bigger than the _moon._ And for god sakes, you weirdo, don't do something stupid...and stop eating Funions, okay?"

Somehow Natsu's smile stretched a few more inches. God, didn't that hurt? "I'll take your deal."

She smiled. He smiled. It was all smiley and lovey-dovey and dumb flittering butterflies of romance. Part of Lucy wanted to hurl in a bucket at the unbelievable level of cheese her love life had just attained; but the other, stupider part just roved her eyes over his lips, his chocolatey eyes, that funny tuft of hair that stood up like a pink antenna. How weirdly perfect it all felt: relaxed, warm, gentle.

And he bought her a cake so big the moon could only feel jealous.

 **notes:** sorry this one took so long! but definitely more to come :)


	8. eight

People rarely liked Lucy very much; she was too prickly, alternately too loud and and too quiet, never dressed the right way or spoke the right words. And in turn, Lucy tried not to like people back.

For one thing, it just _hurt_. For another, even freaks have a shred of dignity to preserve, and they cling to it for dear life.

She made two-and-a-half exceptions: one for Levy, who loved everyone and had everyone love her, one for for her wiener dog Plue, and...one for Natsu. Maybe. A partial exception. Consider it pending.

Not that she _didn't_ like him, because who could even try not to with that stupidly sweet smile of his? That smile could stop traffic. He could set up a little display booth, charge people to look at it and never have to work a day in his life. Heck, he could retire on his dimples alone.

But she doesn't have a clue _how_ to like him. What does someone even do, when weird boys with cute smiles buy them cake? Act casual? Ask them out? Hide in his closet, wearing nothing but whip cream?

The last one was Levy's idea. Who, as usual, was absolutely no help.

"Ooh, I know!" she said, clapping her hands. "You should play hard to get. Skip the next few days of school. No, show up to school with another guy. Or—show up and make out with _me._ He won't know what hit him."

Lucy had squinted at her. "Levy, if you're just trying to act out one of your crazy sex dreams again—"

"I'm offended at the very thought." Levy blinked a little too innocently.

It was one of those gorgeous, golden afternoons that heralded the last of summer weather, all soft light and gentle breezes. Lucy and Levy reclined on an old porch swing with Cokes and chips (neither of which Levy touched).

"Y'know," Levy said thoughtfully, peering up at the sun, "this is totally Southern weather."

"Totally," Lucy agreed.

"I mean, this is some real _sip-your-iced-tea-and-receive-gentleman-callers_ type weather. I mean, right when you finally _have_ a gentleman to call on you, the universe sends you the most romantic weather in the world? If that's not fate then—"

With an amused half-smile, Lucy propped herself up on her elbows. " _Woah._ Okay, slow your roll there, Rhett Butler. Nice weather, yes; romantic weather, no. And whether or not he calls, Natsu's no _gentleman_ either."

Levy's look turned disbelieving. "Come _on,_ Lu. He's a perfect gentleman—he's all deep and broody and goth for you. He blushes when you so much as look at him."

Lucy sighed, settling back into the cushions. _I know,_ she wanted to say. _He acts like he likes me now, sure, and does feel_ lovely _to be wanted_ _._

Natsu _is_ lovely, she reminded herself, in a really messed up way. The messed up bit didn't bother her; if he was perfect, she probably would've ignored him from the start. But...noticing him and _being_ with him were two completely different things.

"God, I hate that phrase," Lucy said, scowling.

"Which one?"

" _Being_ with someone. What does that even mean? Being is literally just existing. I'm existing," she gestured between herself and Levy, "with you on this porch swing. _That's_ being together. Why does it always have to be some romantic shit?"

"Lu—"

"Actually," Lucy continued, the rant warming up, " _all_ of the romantic stuff is just utter baloney. Nonsense. Hogwash, even."

"Okay, sure but—"

"All that mooning and stressing, and constantly worrying about what some goth boy thinks of you? Who needs all that? I have other things, you know." Lucy curled inwards, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I don't have to be that kind of girl. I mean...I love _you._ And loving _you_ comes stress-free."

Finally she paused, chugging her Coke as if to purge her of any lingering Natsu-stress.

Levy just smiled, and she curved her arm around Lucy, tucking her head against her best friend's shoulder.

"Oh, Lu. Love you more," she said gently. "But he could love you differently, maybe. Someday."

"So?" Lucy felt both validated and confused at the same time. She groaned into Levy's hair—today in a massive spiral of little braids that tickled when she touched them. "It's the _same_ _thing,_ don't you get it? Crush love. Best-friendship love. _Whatever."_

"This is so not a _whatever."_

The only difference is that there's lots more kissing and sexing and checking out of asses in the first kind. And heck, not even _that's_ true—let us not forget seventh grade Spin the Bottle."

"Ah yes," Levy said fondly. "Your breath was nice. Needed Chapstick, though."

"And I check out your ass all the time because, like objectively, you're just super hot. No offense."

"Oh none taken," she said airily.

"My point is—GAH." Lucy's face pinched, expression halfway between annoyed and confused. It was all just so... _stupid._ It made _her_ stupid.

Indignation welled up in her, because Lucy had no problem being a freak—she just wasn't _this_ kind, the kind who ranted about boys instead of working on their novels, or watching movies with their fantastic best friends. That kind of freak was much too normal. Even worse, unrecognizable.

"I don't want a boyfriend," she admitted quietly.

Pause. Cokes were sipped. The sun dipped behind the trees, outlining their leaves in gold.

All Levy said was, "Okay."

"I'm just too awkward for it. And I hate the connotations, too. Being _attached_ to someone. Drama, stress, stupidness."

Levy nodded. "I think it's a good call."

"Yeah?" Lucy said, surprised.

"None of that stuff is really you."

There was another moment of silence. It really was beautiful outside, even if it was a funny season. Leaves tinging autumn colors, but still too warm to declare summer over. The sun began setting, sky flushing pink. The color matched Natsu's hair perfectly.

"But...I like him, too. I like the idea of the kissing and talking and sexing," Lucy added, eyes straight ahead.

"Well," Levy said hesitantly, "maybe...that's okay, too."

"Yeah?"

"Just _talk_ to him, Lu. He doesn't have to be your boyfriend, if _that's_ what you think a boyfriend is. He doesn't have to be nobody, either. He can be—"

"Can I just have him be Natsu?"

"Actually," Levy said with a smile, "I think he would make a _perfect_ Natsu. Just like you make a perfect _you._ "

She visibly deflated with relief.

 _It's okay,_ she told herself. _We can talk about things, and make plans. It doesn't have to be anything I don't want it to be._

And if it works out? Oh, she so badly wanted it to work out, to have someone who would buy her cake and kiss her on park benches, drive her home in a little blue car, call her "Luce" and make her smile.

But for now, she curled against the _real_ love of her life, head tipped back, taking in trees and swing and sunset.

Because she knew what really counted, in the end.

* * *

 **notes:** because my friends are saints who keep my boy-crazy ass functioning.  
more adorkable romance coming soon.


End file.
